The invention relates to a coating on a glass substrate and a method of depositing the coating on the glass substrate. More particularly, the invention relates to a multi-layer pyrolytic coating stack deposited on a tinted glass substrate to form a coated glass article exhibiting a combination of desired properties, and method of depositing the multi-layer coating stack during the glass manufacturing process.
Forming a thin film coating on a glass substrate by one of several known methods is well known. Utilizing coatings on tinted glass substrates is also known. Those skilled in the art will, however, appreciate that the combinations of different coatings and substrates to accomplish different desired appearance and performance objectives for such coated substrates is virtually limitless.
One such set of appearance/performance objectives for coated glass substrates includes high visible light transmittance, color neutrality in glass side and film side reflectance and low solar radiation transmittance. Those skilled in the art continue to search for new and cost effective ways to achieve this difficult combination of appearance/performance objectives.